Yusuf Konevi
Yusuf Konevi, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is a member of the ton. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance Mr. Konevi has dark brown hair, brown eyes, a medium-light complexion, and a full beard. He is shown wearing a green short-fronted double-breasted tail coat over a white linen shirt and intricately tied white linen neck cloth. Personality Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 *Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction (Determinant) *Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules (Determinant) *Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) *Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted (Determinant) *Chapter 11: A New Horizon (Determinant) *Chapter 12: The Deep End (Determinant) *Chapter 13: Changing Tides (Determinant) *Chapter 16: The Final Vow (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) Relationships Bartholomew Chambers Mr. Konevi is in a secret relationship with Mr. Chambers. In Book 1, Chapter 10, Your Character finds them kissing. However, it is revealed in Chapter 15 by Prince Hamid that he has problems to find employment in England. In the case he fails, he would return to the Ottoman Empire which would mean that he and Mr Chambers would only be able to stay in contact via letters. You have the option of employing him into your services so that he can stay in London. If you don't employ him, what Hamid has said will come true and Mr. Konevi will leave for the Ottoman Empire. In that case, you will witness how Prince Hamid delivers a message to Mr. Chambers from him in Book 2, Chapter 7, saying that he will write a letter as soon as he arrives, and the two will only see each other again in Book 3, when Mr. Konevi comes back to England together with Madam Raisa. They both ask you to officiate at their wedding and in Book 3, Chapter 18, Yusuf gets a cat for them both to add to their family before they decide on children. Your Character You first meet Mr. Konevi at your London debut in Mr. Sinclaire’s townhouse. He is polite and pleasant, and you see him teasing Mr. Chambers. It isn't until Book 1, Chapter 15 that you two are formally introduced to each other. If you decide to employ him as a barrister into your estate, you will also see him in Book 2. Prince Hamid says he has insight about the inner workings of London society. Mr. Konevi tells you how to sway Miss Bowman, Miss Holloway, and Mr. Chambers' opinions about you. Prince Hamid Even though Mr. Konevi has been a servant for the Imperial family for years, he only met Prince Hamid during his first visit to England. Mr. Konevi taught him how to appeal to the members of Parliament. With his help, Prince Hamid was able to get the Treaty of Chanak signed. Other Looks Yusuf Brown Suit.png|Brown Suit Yusuf Brown Suit Full View.PNG|Brown Suit Full View Yusuf Full View.png|Full view Trivia *His character model was reused in The Heist: Monaco, Chapter 2 as Halim Yazdi, but as an older version. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Article Stubs Category:Playing Cupid